In the related art, a system including a Point Of Sales (POS) terminal generates an electronic receipt instead of printing a paper receipt, and transmits the electronic receipt to a portable terminal of a customer who purchased items. One type of such a system stores purchase history of customers and creates a shopping list based on the purchase history.
Some customers may prefer to check information about an item to be purchased, such as rating, preference, and review of the item, before they buy the item.